Our Own Sunset
by EchidnaPower
Summary: Ash and Misty watch the sunset together, but Misty's bothered by it. *set in the AAML: Diamond and Pearl version universe. A Pokeshipping oneshot*


**Hey guys! Geez, I'm late for Pokeshipping day. I knew I wouldn't be able to update the big story in time, so as long as I was gonna try and enter a deviantART contest, I figured I'd try and hurry and get this oneshot to you. I hope you guys like it, there's no specified places, it really doesn't matter as it's unrelated to the storyline other than the universe they're in. I hope you guys enjoy this! And happy (belated) Pokeshipping day!  
>_<strong>

Another day in the wilderness for the gang as they continued their journey through Sinnoh. Autumn had come around at last, and the group was in awe at all the brilliant colors that were surrounding them.

"Wow guys, this is amazing! It feels like autumn back in Twinleaf Town!" Dawn exclaimed happily, as she skipped through a pile of leaves that had fallen from the nearby trees.

"I think of all the seasons, autumn is my favorite. There's just something about the way that the world seems to just change around this time that makes me feel all warm inside." Misty added, as she took in a deep breath of the crisp autumn air, "What about you Ash?"

"Well for me, my favorite part about fall is the memories back home in Pallet. When I was a little kid I'd grab all my friends and we'd take turns leaping into a huge pile of leaves." Ash replied.

"And lemme guess…you jumped into the pile your mom had just raked up right?" Misty said with a smirk.

"How did you…never mind." Ash sighed; he figured it would be best if he didn't try to figure out how she knew about his mischievous antics growing up.

"Because I know you Ash, it would be just like you to ruin your mother's hard work by leaping into the huge pile of leaves she must've spent hours raking in your yard." Misty replied.

"Well hey, in my defense she always laughed when I did, in fact sometimes I even got her to jump in and play with me…boy I tell ya, somehow I miss those days." Ash sighed. The black-haired trainer looked up into the sky and reminisced on his younger days.

"And that just leaves you Brock. What's YOUR favorite part about autumn?" Dawn asked.

"Hmm? Autumn? Well I guess my favorite part would be the way she was always willing to learn what I had to say." Brock replied.

"Not Autumn the person! Autumn the season!" Dawn exclaimed incredulously, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What's up with you Brock? Your head seems to be in the clouds today." Misty noted.

"It's nothing guys. It's just that I miss being home around this time of the year. I remember every year I'd make hot chocolate for my brothers and sisters on the day the first leaves fell off the trees." Brock replied.

"I guess we've all got memories about autumn. It really is the most beautiful season of all you know. All of the different colors around us, it's like someone painted the world!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah, all the oranges, golds, reds, and every once in a while we'll see purples. It's just a whole amazing array of colors." Misty said.

"Hey guys, what do you say we stop for the day?" Brock suggested, stopping in his tracks. The other three teens turned around to glance at the breeder.

"Why Brock? Is something wrong?" Ash asked.

"Not really, I just thought that since it's such a nice day out, we could take the rest of the day off and enjoy it." Brock replied.

"Now THAT sounds like an idea to me." Misty agreed whole-heartedly.

The two other teens nodded, and together the group went over to a nearby clearing to enjoy the rest of the day. By the time camp had been setup, the sun was just about ready to set, which gave Misty a slight bit of anxiety.

"Hey guys! Come on over for some hot chocolate!" Brock called. Ash and Dawn hurried over with their Pokémon to help themselves to the hot beverage, while Misty went off to get some time to herself.

"Now be careful everyone, this is hot!" Brock said as he handed out hot chocolate to the Pokémon. Riolu took the cup and almost took a big gulp right away; luckily Ash was there to stop him.

"Wait a second for it to cool down Riolu!" Ash took the cup and gently blew on the cup to cool down the drink, and then handed the baby emanation Pokémon back the cup, "Ok Riolu, that should be ok, but just take a sip."

Riolu nodded and took a small sip of the chocolate drink, and squealed in happiness at the delicious taste. "Your hot chocolate gets the seal of approval from Riolu, Brock!" Ash laughed.

"I'm glad! Riolu kinda reminds me of my youngest brother and sister, so it makes me happy to see that he likes it." Brock replied, as he handed out hot chocolate to the humans.

When Ash took Misty's cup to give it to her, he noticed the red-head wasn't around. "Hey, where'd Misty go?" he asked, looking around for his girlfriend.

"That's a good question." Dawn replied, also noticing that Misty had seemingly vanished.

"I think I saw her walking that way." Brock said, pointing off into the distance.

"Really?" Ash thought for a second, "Hey guys, I'll be back ok? I'm gonna take Misty her hot chocolate." he said.

Dawn and Brock smiled at each other before turning back to Ash, "Look big guy, you just make sure to get back by curfew ok?" Brock smirked.

Ash chuckled sheepishly before taking off towards where Brock pointed. He found himself climbing up a grassy hill just as the sun was starting to go down, and the sky was beginning to match the trees around them. He found Misty at the top of the hill, sitting on the grass by herself.

Misty heard footsteps coming up behind her, so she quickly tried to hide what was going on with her. By the time she had finished, Ash had sat down next to her, a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. "Hey Mist, I brought you some hot chocolate." he said softly.

Misty hesitated a moment, but eventually took the drink and smiled at her boyfriend. "Thanks." she whispered. She took a drink and let the chocolate enter her body and warm her from the inside out, a perfect contrast to the soft and cool breeze that was blowing. When she put her drink down, she smiled and looked back at the sunset, but then a tear escaped her eye, and she hoped Ash wouldn't notice. No such luck.

"Mist? What's the matter?" he asked with concern.

"N-Nothing!" Misty stammered, wiping her eye of the salty water droplet. But then a tear escaped her other eye, and she silently cursed in her head at this fact.

"Misty, why are you crying?" Ash asked, his concern obviously growing. He reached over and wiped the tear with his finger, and the water-trainer blinked in order to hold back more tears, "Please Mist?" he begged.

Misty hesitated, but eventually spoke up, "It's just the sunset." she said, looking back towards the magnificent display of colors in the sky.

"Aww Misty, what about what I told you the first day you came back?" Ash asked, grabbing ahold of his girlfriend's free hand.

"I know, I know…it's just…I can't help but remember that day, it was probably one of the saddest days of my life. To have to leave you tore me apart on the inside. I-I loved you so dearly even then…I almost couldn't force myself to leave you." Misty replied, not bothering to keep her emotions bottled in.

"Aww Mist…" Ash scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around her, comforting the red-head who was feeling downhearted, "I didn't want you to go you know, you were my best friend, I just didn't wanna get in your way, you were gonna go and become a gym leader! I thought that was an awesome opportunity for you."

"You don't have to explain Ash, I know why you did what you did, and I don't have any grudge for it. The simple fact is, this sunset reminds me of that day…I just can't help it." Misty turned her head slightly so her cheek was resting comfortably on Ash's chest, and the young boy gave her a soft squeeze to comfort her.

"Hey Mist, look at that sunset." Ash said softly. Misty turned her head again and looked at it, "As beautiful as that is, I have something that's even more beautiful, something there's only one of in this whole world. You know what that is?" Ash said.

Misty blushed and couldn't help but smile at the compliment, "Ash, you have a golden tongue, when did that happen?" she laughed softly.

"Probably the day you became my girlfriend. It all just clicked from there. You know in a way, we're our own sunset." Ash said.

"How do you figure?" Misty asked.

"Well, you just said I've got a golden tongue, just like that gold in that sunset. And you've got orange hair, just like the orange in that sunset." Ash replied.

"So you're saying…as long as we're together, there'll always be a wonderful sunset…what a romantic thought Ash." Misty sighed dreamily, snuggling deeper into Ash's chest.

"Is that what I said? Wow, I guess my tongue really is made of gold!" Ash joked.

Misty sat up suddenly and softly smacked the back of Ash's head, earning laughter from both of them, and in a matter of moments, she was back in her comfortable position, wrapped in Ash's arms watching the sunset, where else would she rather be?  
>_<p>

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it, now for a little time approximation...I promise you guys I AM working on the next chapter, and it's already turning out to be a SUPER long one, mostly because I've been able to add a lot of my own personal touches to it. Hopefully in a couple of weeks I'll be able to update the story. After that, I've GOTTA get back to my Sonic story, if I ignore a story for too long, I start to lose my train of thought. You guys understand right? Happy Pokeshipping day!**


End file.
